


Curse of Eternal Life

by SkiaWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Immortality is not always a gift as some people seem to believe, but rather a curse.





	Curse of Eternal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something short for day 3 of YOI Mythology Week! I'm mostly doing art for this week rather than writing; if you'd like to check that out, be sure to follow me on Tumblr under the username skia-visuals.
> 
> But for today, I decided to write this AU I came to mind. I'd love to write something proper for it one day, but for now, there is at least this. Enjoy!

Heartbreak and despair time after time again.

There is only so many times one person can take it before it damages their soul, the hopes that they have that one day, they may find themselves free of the negative emotions in the world. For some, it may only be a single time which drives them over the edge. But this cannot be the case for Victor Nikiforov.

If Victor allows every heartbreak to destroy him, by now, he would have no soul left. His life? That is another story. Because no matter what, he will always remain alive, even if he ever finds himself not wanting to be so anymore. There will never be a release from the despair that he feels.

This is because Victor Nikiforov is immortal. And the despair he feels? For years upon years, it has been caused by one sole reason; his lover, Yuri Katsuki. He is not immortal in the slightest.

Yuri has no memory of anything which has ever happened. Each death brings reincarnation, and each life brings a blank slate of mind. Sometimes in his dreams, he can see flickers of the past, but it seems no more than that; a dream, merely just a fabricated image of reality which does not seem real. The love he has for Victor remains and is real. Yet every time, it starts from square one, the moment in which Yuri clearly does not know him causing his heart to sink every time.

This is the curse that Victor has found himself living with. All those centuries ago, he had been a much different person to who he is today and if he could change it all in a heartbeat, he would. He would stop using the throne as a way to hurt others, allow himself to be power hungry and demand the world and more. But he had never changed himself. Or at least, not whilst he was still a mortal. A curse was then placed upon him and his lover, the one person who almost turned him back on the right path, by the Gods and Goddesses in order to punish him.

He was stripped of his power. All in all, he became, and still is, a regular human with nothing special. The only way he is set apart is by how he never ages and will never die. Meanwhile, his lover was cursed in a way which affects Victor more than himself. His fate is to never fail to reincarnate into a body similar than the last, yet with no memories left in his mind. And both are fated to cross paths every time.

It means that Victor, even after he changed and has become a much better man than he once was, is cursed to watch his lover die time and time again. It means watching Yuri be unfamiliar with Victor, to not be able to recognise him at all, yet falling in love each and every time.

At least this means that Victor has never truly lost Yuri. It may take decades until they meet again, but they always will in each and every lifetime. But there is only so much hearts can take. He will cherish the moments they have together, only to have fear that there is every possibility that Yuri could die the next day. He will watch Yuri fall in love with him over and over again, bitter yet sweet, for even though it always causes Victor’s heart to melt to see love fill those gorgeous brown eyes, he cannot help but look to a future where Yuri will no longer remember him.

But even if it would not be fate for the couple to always be reunited, Victor knows that he would still choose to find Yuri time after time again. Even if a part of his soul dies every time, even if it will bring tears to his otherwise dry and lifeless eyes, he believes that it is worth it for the times that he can spend with Yuri. Perhaps it is a blessing as well as a curse to remember so many lives with Yuri. Or at least, he tells himself this, for he would possibly lose his mind otherwise.

He will continue to love Yuri with all of his heart in every lifetime with the hope that one day, he will finally be forgiven for his sins, and be given the chance to live properly with Yuri and grow old with him at last.

If this time ever comes, it will be worth each and every heartbreak.


End file.
